


1. Be my baby

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Homecoming, M/M, One Shot, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, amor imposible, mcu - Freeform, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Desde que lo vio su mundo se volteó de cabeza.





	1. Be my baby

Desde que lo vio su mundo se volteó de cabeza.

Lo había ido a reclutar por las habilidades que tenía, porque sabía que le seria de mucha utilidad y dados los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado en ese tiempo, él era su mejor opción. Valiente, intrépido, ágil, con hambre de triunfo y de hacerse de un nombre en el mundo. Lo que estuvo percibiendo después, lo convenció de que algo estaba naciendo en él. Un sentimiento tan fuerte y poderoso que era imposible de describir o de ignorar. Trataba de mentirse a sí mismo desde el principio, diciéndose que era porque había algo en él que le llamaba a atención y que lo hacía destacar del resto, pero cuando lo vio actuar en su verdadero mundo, se dio cuenta de que no era nada extraordinario.

Era un muchacho que se tropezaba y chocaba con cuanta persona u objeto estuviera en su camino. Era torpe, despistado y estaba sujeto a muchas cosas. Era sólo un muchacho escuálido y como cualquier otro. Su andar torpe y desgarbado, la forma en la que caminaba con su mejor amigo y la manera en la que miraba a cierta chica de su escuela, simplemente terminaban de conferirle ese aire común y corriente.

La primera vez bajó la mirada lleno de vergüenza y reprendiéndose a si mismo por pensar que realmente tenía talentos notables o que era excepcionalmente único. Sintió pena ajena y se sintió ridículo, tanto, que no volvió a pensar en él. Realmente no tenía nada de sorprendente, ni extraordinario ni mucho menos. Sólo era un mocoso que apenas podía llevar el peso de su propia existencia y que estaba haciendo lo que podía. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió tal cosa? Un hombre como él no sucumbía ante las simplezas de la vida, menos por un chiquillo. Era sólo la euforia de la batalla. Se repetía eso cada vez que él aparecía en sus pensamientos, desquiciándolo, lastimándolo, enamorándolo sin haber hecho o dicho nada que diera un indicio. Podía tratar de engañarse, pero sus mentiras ya no tenían ningún efecto en él mismo.

Una noche, después de haber visto un video de un aficionado, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir de la angustia. Ahí estaba él. Él. Aquel super hombre bajo una máscara haciendo lo único que mejor sabía hacer: arriesgar su vida por salvar la de otros, aquel que no medía las consecuencias con tal de hacer que se impusiera la justicia aun cuando eso pudiera significar el fin. Cuando lo vio a merced de ese contra el que peleaba y que él estaba en desventaja, sintió la ira y la angustia corroerle. Iba a actuar, pero pronto lo vio levantarse y demostrar por qué era quien era. Puso el marcador a su favor y después se fue, triunfal y despreocupado, como siempre hacía.

Suspiró aliviado. Al fin estaba ahí, ese que tanto lo había impactado, pero no se sentía igual. Realmente ese otro no merecía su protección ni su cuidado porque había mostrado que podía arreglárselas solo. Era el otro el que lo necesitaba porque era vulnerable y estaba solo, igual que él.

Empezó a buscar cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de él, lo que fuera. Aun cuando no se atrevía a reconocer lo que sentía, hacía hasta lo imposible para asegurarse de que su torpeza no le causara ningún daño. Peter necesitaba ser protegido y cuidado de sí mismo, necesitaba estar a salvo a cada momento. Necesitaba ser salvado.

Tony pensó en arriesgarse, pero algo lo detenía. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? No era como pararse frente a él y decirle que le gustaba mucho, que no le interesaba la diferencia de edades ni nada más, que deseaba estar con él todo el tiempo y que lo quería cerca. Por él, trataría de ser una buena persona, le demostraría que todo aquello que había hecho mal y que había lastimado a tantos, era un mal recuerdo porque ahora él era un hombre nuevo, era una mejor persona y haría cualquier cosa porque Peter confiara en él y le diera una oportunidad.

Pero dentro de toda esa euforia, debía aceptar el golpe certero e inevitable de la realidad. La desventaja en la que se encontraba ante alguien que apenas está descubriendo el mundo a su manera, la verdad de que alguien apenas está maravillándose ante un camino que él ya había recorrido muchas veces y que, en algún momento, eso que al principio lo atraía, era lo mismo que terminaría por interponerse e irremediablemente separarlos. Claro, eso sería en el supuesto de que Peter sintiera lo mismo.

¿Y si no? Lo de menos era el no puro y simple, pero lo peor era que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el otro, qué iba a significar eso en verdad. El rechazo, el enojo, la indiferencia... Tony era el que más iba a perder en cuanto manifestara sus sentimientos, en cuanto los expusiera, en cuanto dejara ver esa parte suya que era tan íntima y tan desconocida, incluso para él.

No se rendía, pero ¿quién era él para decidir por el otro e imponerse? En más de una ocasión eso le había causado grandes pérdidas, su soledad era la muestra más clara, pero no estaba dispuesto a arruinar lo único bueno y hermoso que había surgido de manera tan natural, al menos, para él.

Se conformaría con amarlo en secreto, con ser su protector y esa figura de autoridad que de alguna forma, le permitiría tenerlo cerca aunque no como él quisiera. Tal vez el tiempo le demostraría que todo era un malentendido, que estaba confundido y triste y por eso se había aferrado con fuerza a la única ilusión que había hecho latir su corazón nuevamente.


End file.
